Now, Entering The Digitron
by lilangemon2433
Summary: 10 digimon battle for one title, the Digitron champion!
1. Default Chapter

Now Entering the Digitron  
Season 1 Match 1  
  
"Now entering the digitron.... the digital world's most popular digimon, Agumon." the announcer roared.   
  
"Go Agumon, Go Agumon!" the audience cheered. Agumon had been crowned Digitron Champion for ten years, and he wasn't about to give up his title.  
  
"And his challenger.... possibly the cutest digimon ever.. please give a hand for Patamon!" As Patamon flies into the arena, the constant booing of the audience discourages him. "Don't listen to them." Patamon thought to himself.  
  
" Now remember, there is a digi-vice in your opponents corner. Get to it so you can digivolve." The announcer reminded Patamon and Agumon."   
  
"Get it on!" one of the audience members shouted.  
  
"Right, let's give the fans what they want, three, two, one start!"  
  
"Now remember folks, Agumon's Pepper Breath move scorches a digimon, while Patamon's Boom Bubble blows digimon away. My digi computer is predicting the outcome of this fight. It says there is a 99% chance Agumon will win." The announcer reminded the audience  
  
Part 2: The Fight  
  
"Patamon tries to tackle Agumon, but Agumon slashes his face. Poor Patamon. It looks like Agumon is going for the digivice. He got it. He's digivolving. It's Greymon! Remember, Greymon's Nova Blast fires a giant fire ball at it's foes."  
  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled.  
  
" Patamon is down, but wait, what's this, he's getting up again."  
  
"Boom Bubble!" Patamon yelled.  
  
"Patamon's Boom Bubble is flying at Greymon's head. It doesn't even leave a mark. But wait, what's this? A giant tornado flew back at Patamon sucking him in.  
  
"Ha ha ha, let's see you get out of that one." Greymon taunted.  
  
Patamon seems to be losing consciousness, but wait, he's controlled the tornado, and it's flung him into a corner. Right at a digivice. Patamon is digivolving to...... Angemon. Angemon's Hand of Fate atack destroys his foes.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled. A giant hand made out of energy flew at Greymon, knocking him out.  
  
Greymon is down and out. Angemon wins. It looks like that little one percent swallowed up the other 99%.  
Join us for our next battle, Palmon vs. Gomamon.  
  
Please email me at psiboy@msn.com stating who you would like to win. Also, kindly review my story.  



	2. Now, Entering The Digitron Part 2

Now Entering The Digitron  
  
"Welcome folks, tonight we join Palmon and Gomamon in a faint match. Both are newcomers and one will win the fight. Now, let's get it on!" The announcer yelled.  
  
"Now remember folks, Palmon's Poison Ivy tangles it's opponents in vines and throws them anywhere. Gomamon's Marching Fish attack summons a barrage of fishes at it's foes. Who will win this fight. My digi computer predicts.....  
  
Boom!  
  
Oh no, the digi-computer blew up. I guess we just have to see who wins this fight." the announcer reminded.  
  
Part 2: the Fight  
  
(During this round, anything the announcer says starts with @)  
  
@Gomamon runs straight for the digivice.  
  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled  
  
@ Palmon's vines fired at Gomamon. Gomamon is tangled in the vines! I am also glad to say I got the digi computer working again.  
  
"Eat rope!" Palmon yelled. Gomamon flew into the ropes, got twisted, and was unconscious.   
  
@ I don't believe this! Gomamon's manager says to leave him in the ring. Talk about cruel!  
  
@Palmon grabs the digivice and digivolves. It's Togemon! Togemon uses it's Light Speed Jabbing to punch it's enemies and it's Needle Spray showers them in tiny needles.  
  
"Light Speed Jabbing!" Togemon yelled. It then started to throw a barrage of punches at Gomamon.  
  
@Let's check the computer just for fun. It says...  
  
Beep!!!  
  
@What the, it's blinking. It's turning green. A light just came out of it and is flying at Togemon. I don't believe this. Togemon is digivolving to... Lilymon. Lilymon uses Flower Cannon to defeat it's enemies.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon shouted. A blast of flowers flew at Gomamon.  
  
@Gomamon has turned into little bits and peices. It loks like this was a deathmatch. Palmon wins!  
  
Please vote by emailing to psiboy@msn.com who you think should win the next battle. Biyomon or Hawkmon. 


	3. Now, Entering The Digitron Part 2

Now Entering The Digitron  
  
"Welcome folks, tonight we join Palmon and Gomamon in a faint match. Both are newcomers and one will win the fight. Now, let's get it on!" The announcer yelled.  
  
"Now remember folks, Palmon's Poison Ivy tangles it's opponents in vines and throws them anywhere. Gomamon's Marching Fish attack summons a barrage of fishes at it's foes. Who will win this fight. My digi computer predicts.....  
  
Boom!  
  
Oh no, the digi-computer blew up. I guess we just have to see who wins this fight." the announcer reminded.  
  
Part 2: the Fight  
  
(During this round, anything the announcer says starts with @)  
  
@Gomamon runs straight for the digivice.  
  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled  
  
@ Palmon's vines fired at Gomamon. Gomamon is tangled in the vines! I am also glad to say I got the digi computer working again.  
  
"Eat rope!" Palmon yelled. Gomamon flew into the ropes, got twisted, and was unconscious.   
  
@ I don't believe this! Gomamon's manager says to leave him in the ring. Talk about cruel!  
  
@Palmon grabs the digivice and digivolves. It's Togemon! Togemon uses it's Light Speed Jabbing to punch it's enemies and it's Needle Spray showers them in tiny needles.  
  
"Light Speed Jabbing!" Togemon yelled. It then started to throw a barrage of punches at Gomamon.  
  
@Let's check the computer just for fun. It says...  
  
Beep!!!  
  
@What the, it's blinking. It's turning green. A light just came out of it and is flying at Togemon. I don't believe this. Togemon is digivolving to... Lilymon. Lilymon uses Flower Cannon to defeat it's enemies.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon shouted. A blast of flowers flew at Gomamon.  
  
@Gomamon has turned into little bits and peices. It loks like this was a deathmatch. Palmon wins!  
  
Please vote by emailing to psiboy@msn.com who you think should win the next battle. Biyomon or Hawkmon. 


End file.
